


Stiles and the Centaur

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Centaur Derek Hale, Centaurs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Facials, Hairy Derek Hale, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: Stiles meets a handsome centaur in the preserve.





	Stiles and the Centaur

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** This is pure make-believe. Stiles gets up close and personal with body parts that are definitely not human. If that's not your cup of tea, don't read it. Any negative comments that aren't constructive criticism will be deleted.
> 
> Why did I create some lore/world-building for a PWP? I don't know.

One of Stiles Stilinski's favourite pastimes is to go exploring in the preserve around Beacon Hills. It's always so peaceful deep within the trees, the only sounds around him coming from the wildlife living there or the running water if he goes near one of the many streams spread throughout. Stiles' life isn't particularly stressful, but now that he's in his final year of high school and the pressure is mounting to decide what he wants to do for a living, every now and then, it's nice to get away from everything. He doesn't have to think or worry about college applications or exams or grade point averages—anything, really. During his treks through the preserve, he can just _be_.

A few times when he's been in the preserve, Stiles has been spooked by something: a snapping of a twig nearby or the sensation that something is watching him. He's gone home earlier than originally intended on those occasions, but he always comes back. It's like there's some force calling to him from deep within the trees, and he gets antsy if he stays away for too long.

So he doesn't stay away.

Besides, it's probably just a deer or some other innocent animal.

One Sunday afternoon, Stiles packs a lunch, plenty of water, tells his Dad where he's going and sets off for the preserve yet again. He wanders familiar trails for a while, until his legs tire. His stomach rumbles and he's parched, so he sits down on a tree trunk that's lying on the ground and tucks into his provisions, eating slowly and just observing everything around him.

There's a squirrel high up on one of the trees close by, darting along the branches in rapid bursts of movement before pausing like it's making sure it's safe. Stiles sits there and watches it, even after he's done eating. He only moves on once the animal has vanished into branches too high up to see.

As Stiles walks and more time passes, he considers heading back. It's getting late in the afternoon now, and his Dad will worry if he doesn't return soon. But at the same time, he feels that pull again, and his heart beats slightly faster out of some strange sense of excitement, like he's getting close to something good. Something important. He can't resist the pull, so he keeps going farther and farther, pushing through the renewed aching in his legs.

He doesn't stop again until long after the trail he's on comes to an end, just venturing through the trees and across ground he doubts anyone has used for years and years. Maybe not ever. He keeps going until he notices the trees spreading out ahead of him, like there's a clearing or something.

Should he look?

Stiles chuckles quietly to himself. What a stupid question. _Of course_ he's going to look.

And so, Stiles walks the remaining distance, steps out of the trees and is greeted by something that causes his mouth to hang open in surprise.

It _is_ a clearing, and it's beautiful.

Right in the middle is a small lake, and on the opposite side is a waterfall that feeds into it. The water is clear and blue, the sun shining overhead causing it to sparkle like the finest of sapphires, and the grass around it is a luscious verdant green. But, in spite of all this untouched beauty, none of it is what surprises Stiles so much.

No, the culprit for that is the creature standing at the edge of the water.

It's…it almost seems like a centaur, both horse and man, but that can't be right. There's no such thing as centaurs.

"So you finally came," the creature says, turning around to face him. And—fuck, he's sexy.

Stiles can do nothing but stand there like an idiot as the centaur walks on four legs toward him, as casual as can be.

The horse part of him is huge, like the strongest stallion Stiles could imagine. The back of it almost comes up to Stiles' shoulders—and Stiles isn't short. The coat is a deep black, shiny like it's well cared for, as is the tail, each hair long and in place, swishing back and forth behind the centaur's muscular hindquarters. Stiles notes all of this quickly, and then he gets lost staring at the human half of the otherworldly being.

He admires his chiselled abs.

His large, hirsute pecs.

His thick arms, dusted with more fine, dark hairs.

And finally, his face. Stiles would say the centaur is godlike, his features both pretty and ruggedly handsome. His jaw is covered in neatly trimmed facial hair, the bristly hairs black but speckled here and there with grey. His lips are thin but still kissable, his nose blade-like, and thick eyebrows sit above hazel eyes that are filled with both amusement and his own share of awe, like he's just as enamoured with Stiles as Stiles is with him.

"W-what?" the boy stammers, dropping the bag that held his lunch to the ground without noticing.

"I've been waiting for you to finally come this far for months now," the centaur says, smiling at him.

"You have?"

"Yes. My name is Derek Hale, and I'm your soulmate," the centaur says, the last word spilling from his lips with reverence and gravity.

Stiles' eyes go so wide, they nearly bug out of their sockets. "Excuse me?" he says, dumbfounded.

"We're soulmates, you and I," Derek says, moving closer still. He comes so close that Stiles has to crane his head back to maintain eye contact.

"I'm hallucinating, aren't I?" Stiles asks, lowering his gaze. It lands on the centaur's stomach, and…wow, those really are some spectacular abs. "I must've tripped and hit my head or something, and now I'm unconscious and having a really weird dream."

"You're not," Derek assures him. He lies his horse half down so that his head isn't towering so high above Stiles', putting them on a more even playing field. "You're here. I'm here. Everything is real."

"_Everything_?" Stiles questions, feeling lightheaded. "You mean…?"

"I mean that all the beings you humans believe are mythological do in fact exist, yes," Derek confirms with a nod of his head.

"Now I _know_ I'm hallucinating."

"Does this not feel real?"

Stiles doesn't know what Derek means with that question, but he finds out when the centaur reaches for his hand and brings it up to his chest. He presses Stiles' palm to the right side, right over one of his huge pecs, and Stiles feels the heart beating strong and steady underneath. He's still certain that he's really imagining all of this, but Derek has a point—the centaur _feels_ real. His skin feels like skin, and the hairs on his chest tickle Stiles' sensitive palm, but then…aren't hallucinations _supposed_ to feel real too?

Fuck, this is all so confusing.

"What was that you said about soulmates?" he moves on, not taking back his hand. Imagined or not, he's quite enjoying touching such a fine chest.

"Everybody has one," Derek explains, covering Stiles' hand with his own. "Every sentient being alive."

"Every human too?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, very few humans actually find their soulmates because few of them believe any of it is real, or that any of _us_ are real. There are a select few who know, though."

"Why?" Stiles frowns. "What makes them so special?"

"Because their soulmates are beings like me."

"Centaurs?"

"Sometimes. I mean that their soulmates aren't human. We feel the pull of the soul bond more keenly than humans do, and we use it to seek our other halves out."

"Did you seek _me_ out?"

"Yes. I've been watching you for a while," Derek answers, ducking his head bashfully.

"Wait a minute…" Stiles recalls the snapping of twigs and eyes he's felt on him on occasion. "That was you?"

"I couldn't help myself," Derek says defensively. "I got curious."

"And that soul bond you were just talking about…is that why I've kept coming back, even after getting spooked?"

"I would assume so," Derek confirms. "It was your soul sensing its other half was close and trying to reach me."

"I don't know what to do with all this," Stiles says, backing away a few steps to pace back and forth. He misses the warmth of Derek's chest beneath his palm, but he needs a bit of distance to think clearly. "If what you've just told me is all true, then what d'you expect me to do? I'm human, so I don't see how I could have a centaur for a soulmate. No one would believe me! They'd think I was crazy and lock me up in a mental institution or something—and that's if they don't find out about you and kidnap you to do experiments or some shit."

Derek chuckles. "If you think your human governments don't already know, then I'm afraid I have something else shocking to tell you."

Stiles halts his pacing. "You mean…?"

"Yes."

"That's…why doesn't anyone else know, then?"

"There would likely be mass panic. My mother used to tell me stories about how select humans have always known about us, and no more than that. It's been a long-standing agreement to keep it that way."

"Why?"

"Think about it, Stiles," Derek says indulgently. "If all humans suddenly found out today, some would probably be fine with it, some would try to find us, some would hunt us, and most would probably be so scared of us, misunderstand our intentions so badly, that they would want us all dead. With the technology humans have come up with in recent decades, you could do it too. We could also do plenty of damage to you, but we don't want to. It keeps the peace."

"Oh. Right." Stiles feels overwhelmed. "Still, my Dad—"

"—Wouldn't know unless he had to," Derek interrupts, getting back to his hooves. He trots close again and cups Stiles' face in his large, calloused hands.

"How is that possible? He's gonna want to know I've met someone—"

"Once we seal the soul bond, I'll be able to turn into a human form to match yours," Derek reveals, brushing his thumbs gently back and forth over Stiles' cheekbones.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes."

Stiles remains skeptical of this whole thing, but he figures he might as well go along with it. If he wakes up suddenly and finds out it really was all a dream or a hallucination, then at least he'll have a cool story to tell his best friend Scott. And if it turns out to be real, well…Stiles would be a fool to turn away someone as beautiful as Derek—even if he _is_ a centaur.

"How do we seal it?" he enquires.

"Simple. We just have to kiss."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Sounds like something out of a fairytale."

Derek chuckles. "Some of the details were skewed, but those stories had to come from somewhere, didn't they?"

Stiles shrugs. "I guess you've got a point."

"So? Can I kiss you?"

Stiles stares up into Derek hazel eyes, searching them. In their depths, he finds nothing but tenderness, admiration and a large amount of desire. No one's ever looked at him like that before, and honestly, it feels great to be on the receiving end of those emotions for once. He doesn't want them to disappear, so he gives Derek his consent and closes his eyes after the centaur lies down again and leans his human half down to bring their faces level. Stiles feels Derek's breath and then, a second later, Derek's soft lips touch his, and Stiles feels a tingling sensation start in his toes.

After a few seconds, he feels something else too: another presence in his chest. It's the strangest thing.

"Is that…?" he asks against Derek's lips.

Derek makes a happy sound in the back of his throat. "Can you feel me?"

"I think so," Stiles responds. He searches inside himself, concentrating harder, and can feel a happiness that's definitely not coming from him. He's happy too—kissing Derek was great, after all—but this happiness is glowing, and he knows instinctively that the extra emotion is coming from the centaur in front of him.

"I can feel you too," Derek says with a soft hum. "Your curiosity and confusion. And your gladness and attraction to me. Our soul bond is complete."

"Will that ever change?"

Derek shakes his head. "No. No matter how far from each other we are, we'll always be able to tell what the other is feeling."

"Huh. Cool."

"Would you like me to take human form now?"

Stiles blinks and realises he was spaced out for a bit, and Derek is now once again towering over him on his horse legs. "Uh…I guess."

"Come on. Let's go nearer to the water."

Derek turns around and begins leading the way. Stiles makes to follow, but then his gaze alights on Derek's neat tail swishing behind him, and he catches a glimpse of the fuzzy black balls between the centaur's hind legs. They're massive, almost like grapefruits swinging back and forth with each step Derek takes. Stiles hurries to catch up and finds himself wanting to see what else Derek has between his legs, as wrong as it seems to his human mind. But then he thinks, wait…he's the soul mate of a centaur, so it makes a sick sort of sense that he'd be interested in a centaur's anatomy.

Right?

"Wait!" Stiles cries before he can think better of it.

"What is it?" Derek asks, looking back at him over his shoulder, his countenance worried.

"It's just…can you not turn back just yet?"

"Why?"

Stiles blushes furiously and hopes Derek doesn't judge him harshly for the request he's about to make.

"This might sound weird, but…I'm kinda curious about, y'know, what you're packing right now," Stiles mumbles, unable to look Derek directly in the eye. He ends up looking just over Derek's shoulder, at the waterfall in the distance behind him.

"You— You are?" Derek questions, his expression filling with disbelief now.

Stiles fidgets, shuffling his feet in the grass and wringing his hands in front of his crotch. "Yeah…"

"I never thought you would want that," Derek says, seeming astonished now. "We're not exactly physically compatible while I'm in my natural form."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "It's not like I'm asking you to…to…_mount_ me or anything. I kinda like not having internal haemorrhaging and bleeding to death, thank you very much." He finally gathers the nerve to meet Derek's gaze again, and his bravery is bolstered when he doesn't detect any sort of disgust on the centaur's face. He doesn't feel any coming through their bond either. "If you don't want to, it's no big deal. I just thought I'd ask, even if it does kinda make me a sick, depraved freak."

"I don't think it does," Derek says ardently.

Stiles blinks. "Really?"

"Yes. Sure, to many humans, they might believe that about you if they knew. But they aren't soul mates with a male centaur. And anyway, in my opinion, what we do together is nobody else's business."

"I guess that's true."

Derek turns his body sideways and, when Stiles doesn't move, arches an eyebrow at him. "Well?"

Stiles perks up, nervous excitement coursing through his veins. "Really?"

Derek nods and gives him a conspiratorial grin. "Go ahead. I've never been touched there before, so I admit, I'm curious about what it'll feel like."

Scrambling forward, Stiles falls to his knees in the grass next to Derek and is astounded all over again by how _big_ the centaur is. Derek seems even more prodigious from this low to the ground. Stiles is so glad to be down here, about to sate his sudden desire, that he doesn't even care about the grass stains he's likely getting on the knees of his jeans. He'll figure out a way to get them out later, and if he can't, then it'll have been worth it to get up close and personal with the true form of the centaur he's allegedly bonded himself to for the rest of his life.

That's still a heady concept, so Stiles doesn't spend much time thinking about it. Instead, he moves further beneath Derek's horse body and swivels to face his hindquarters.

"Fuck…" he breathes, his cock plumping up in his underwear when he gets an eyeful of Derek's genitals.

The first thing that arrests his attention is the sheath. It's hangs low, the many folds of wrinkled skin just as dark as the fur on Derek's belly. Behind it, Derek's balls hang even lower, and Stiles can't resist cradling them in his hands, weighing them. They're shockingly hefty, no doubt filled with gallons of horse come. Stiles desperately wants to know just how much Derek can produce in this form, so he moves his hands away from the centaur's balls and touches the sheath for the first time, knowing it's the only way he'll be able to find out.

The skin looks leathery but is surprisingly soft to the touch. He hears Derek moan above him and is encouraged to continue, poking around tentatively with his fingers. It feels warm and moist inside, and his fingers come away coated in slickness that smells musky when Stiles brings them to his nose. The smell is a bit off-putting, but it's also indescribably arousing, so Stiles isn't deterred at all. In fact, he licks one of his fingers and echoes Derek's moan as he tastes salt and something else he hasn't ever experienced before. It's good, though.

Going back for more, Stiles is more confident with his touches, and he's exhilarated when he feels the sheath swell slightly.

He can easily guess what's coming.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, the first part of Derek's horse cock begins to emerge. He keeps rubbing over the sheath to encourage it and gapes as it just keeps coming. He can't say how much time passes before it's all out, but when it is, he moves slightly to the side so he can get a better look at it.

"Fuck," he says, in awe.

There's no way to know the exact length of Derek's horse cock, but it's at least the size of Stiles' entire arm. It's super thick too.

"Well?" Derek calls down to him. "Is it what you wanted?"

"Hell yeah, it is!" Stiles responds, eliciting a laugh from the centaur.

"Good."

Wrapping his hand around the length, just beneath the ring around the middle, Stiles' fingers don't even come close to touching his thumb, and the skin is both soft and slightly rough at the same time. It's completely foreign to him, and it's this alienness that makes it that much more exciting. He loves the taboo of it.

"This is so hot," he says.

Moving back to his original position, Stiles holds the shaft up and examines the head. It's so different from the head of his own cock, with odd bumps around the outside and a urethra that's circular and almost gaping. The urge to lick it strikes Stiles, so he sticks out his tongue and comes away with more of that bitter, salty musk on his taste buds. He also feels Derek's cock twitch in his grasp as the centaur stamps one of his back legs. Whether it's out of impatience or enjoyment, Stiles can't say, but he hurries to do something more substantial anyway.

Opening his mouth wide, Stiles takes the head of Derek's massive cock past his lips and swirls his tongue around it, unable to believe that the first blowjob he's ever giving is to a fucking _centaur_.

_Way to jump straight into the deep end, Stiles,_ he thinks wryly. Still, he can't regret it.

For a while, Stiles gets familiar with Derek's taste and the weight of him on his tongue. Then, he bobs his head slightly, taking a bit more of Derek's cock. He opens eyes he hadn't realised he'd shut and fights the urge to laugh when he sees the many, _many_ inches that are still exposed. He's not stupid enough to try to take any more than what he already has, so he fits his hands at different points down Derek's length and awkwardly jerks him off while suckling on the head and dipping the tip of his tongue in Derek's urethra. The centaur moans continuously above him now, his back legs stamping with urgency, and it's not long until Stiles feels the cock head in his mouth getting even bigger.

"I'm gonna—" Derek warns him, just in time.

Stiles pulls his mouth off with a cough and, a couple seconds later, Derek's balls draw up and his cock jerks wildly in Stiles' hands.

Closing his eyes again, Stiles kneels in the grass and holds on to Derek's cock as he's showered in jet after jet of pungent horse come. It seems to go on forever, and by the time it finally ends and Stiles is able to squint his eyes back open, he's so wet with the stuff that it looks like he decided to take a dip in the lake with all of his clothes on. There's also a small pool on the ground beneath him, slowly soaking into the earth.

"Wow," he says, admiring the way Derek's cock looks now. The head is flared wide, so big that it wouldn't fit in his mouth anymore. A few moments later, it starts to retreat back into the sheath.

"You okay down there?" Derek enquires, sounding concerned. His voice is low and gravelly from his orgasm.

Stiles swipes his fingers through the mess on his front and rubs it between the pads of his index finger and thumb, inspecting the consistency. "Yeah," he answers. "I just wasn't expecting to take this kind of shower today."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Stiles says, right before sucking his fingers into his mouth. He cups his other hand over his crotch and shakes as he orgasms as well, too aroused by everything that's just happened to hold it back. He fills his underwear with his release as he savours the taste of Derek's. He could very easily become addicted to it.

Good thing Derek is his mate then, and can keep him in good supply of tasty horse come.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" the centaur questions.

Withdrawing his finger, Stiles climbs out from beneath Derek. "Yup, you sent me over the edge nearly untouched," he responds, taking a second to stretch out his legs.

As soon as Derek gets a look at Stiles' current state, he puts a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Hey!" Stiles pouts.

"Sorry!" Derek gasps out in between fresh fits of mirth. "You just— You look like a drowned rat right now and it's funny."

"S'your fault, y'know."

Derek's laughter eventually tapers off, and he helps Stiles to clean off his face. Stiles keeps his gaze locked to Derek's as he sucks more of the centaur's jizz off of his thick fingers. He loves the way Derek's pupils dilate with renewed lust.

"You're going to be a handful, aren't you?" Derek asks, sounding like he doesn't mind one bit.

"Guilty," Stiles says unrepentantly.

When Stiles' face is clean—or as clean as it can be right now—he watches, amazed, as Derek finally transforms into his human form. When he's done, he's around Stiles' height, and with a quick check between his legs, Stiles is pleased to see that, while more manageable, Derek's cock is still damn big in this form too. He can't wait to feel it filling him up.

"Do you want to wash off in the lake?" Derek suggests. "We could rinse your clothes and drape them on a rock to dry before we leave."

Stiles nods. "_We_, huh?"

"Of course. Now that we're bonded, it's about time I start to acclimate and blend in to the human world."

With a shrug, Stiles meanders the rest of the way to the edge of the lake with Derek on his heels.

Life just got a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may remember I started a full-length fic around the beginning of the year (2019) that featured centaur!Derek. I'd originally intended to go back to that at some point and actually finish it, but then, to be honest, I just didn't really want to. :S But I still wanted to write some naughty centaur porn, so I came up with _this_ instead. I hope it suffices, and that all you filthy people enjoyed reading about Stiles worshipping Derek's massive horse cock. I know I enjoyed writing it, so I guess I'm filthy too. XD
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, which will be the conclusion of [_Just the Way You Are_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616368/chapters/48951887).
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
